Loving Admiration, Burning Angel Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Angel BladexAngel Ender yuri lemon; Moena wants to be more careful. Shaiya wants to be more productive. Things escalate into an argument. It'll take a little heart to heart to straighten this out.


**Loving Admiration, Burning Angel Passion**

 **By Kamen Rider Omega & Major Mike Powell III**

The light of the half-moon peeked through the open blinds of the window to Moena's room, it shone on the girl's petite body resting face-down on the bed, lovingly encased by a sheer, nearly-see-through baby-blue negligee.

"Haaah...Shaiya-san...I'm sorry..." The precious brunette uttered, clenching her fist beside her pillow, her beautiful hazel eyes blinking back tears as she fought off the urge to cry and the urge to...she shook her head and shifted, now resting on her back, her eyes shut tight. "No! No, I...I can't...this isn't proper, not fair to her...I shouldn't..." She whimpered.

The poor dear's anguish and guilt originated from a heated discussion earlier on in that evening in the underground base of operations of Moena A.K.A Angel Blade, Elfie Elfman A.K.A Angel Baretta and Shaiya A.K.A Angel Ender, the Angel Team, along with their allies, Moena's Auntie Kyouka and Ayame the buxom and scantily-clad night watcher kunoichi.

Moena felt her skin flush from head to toe, from simultaneous embarrassment and lust, which sustained each other like a fire in a gasoline plant. She felt the broach on her neck surge with energy, the same energy that preceded her transformation into her nude alter ego.

She knew that this wasn't going away any time soon. In her fevered desire, she decided to throw caution to the wind, plunging her fingers rapidly back into the silken petals between her legs.

What she had asked for wasn't hard to accept, was it? It wasn't selfish, was it? Moena just wished to protect the woman that had taught her how to fight and be an efficient and brave Angel, her sempai, her sensei in the job that destiny dictated for her, the destiny as a heroine that was encoded into her genes.

"Shaiya-san, I-I think...I say we should go on patrol together, to sweep the city one district at a time, to stick together!"

Shaiya disagreed, unfortunately and she made it no secret, standing her ground tall, beautiful, stubborn and confident, everything that Moena aspired to be eventually.

"Moena, no! This city's way too big for us to patrol as one little group! We need to spread out and cover more ground!"

"But the last time we split up, I ended up being molested till I came by a spider woman!"

She honestly hadn't intended to burst out like that. She really didn't.

Moena choked back a cry of self-induced bliss as her thumb brushed her cute little clit while she buried her index and middle finger in her hot core.

"And last time we got caught, I got fucked in the ass by my photographer and! fucked and humiliated on national television by some boytoys, Moena!"

"Ahhh...I'm so, sooorryyyy, Shaiya-san...Shaiya-saan...ahhh~!" Moena whimpered, shifting to lie on her front and raise her butt in the air, biting her pillow to muffle her moans of pleasure. Moena had just one thing to say before she left the meeting room to shut herself away in her room.

"I JUST WANT TO PROTECT YOU, SHAIYA-SAN!"

Moena felt the guilty, almost taboo nature of her feelings return. She didn't know if her feelings for Shaiya were reciprocated, but she was too scared to even hope that they were. Her affection for Shaiya had been wholey unexpected, but not at all unwelcome, what with her more or less open affection for Elfie being a not so well kept secret.

This was to say nothing of how intimately familiar Moena was with Shaiya's body. Oh sure, since the previously mentioned humiliation on national television, Shaiya's voluptious endowments were well known all over the world, but Moena had seen her both in that way, and in the way she moved as Ender, her body just as uncovered as Blade's, perfectly athletic and yet brimming with overwelming feminity and lust spawning curves.

Not to mention, as Moena would be reluctant to admit, she had used the fact that no one could see her eyes under her visor to commit Shaiya's body to memory.

Moena adored Shaiya, and she wanted her, and wanter her bad. The petite, adorable brunette failed to bite back a moan, her own body and her urge to scream getting the better of her. Moena let go of the pillow her teeth were clasped onto and rested her cheek on the wet spot there to cry out, coo, moan, sigh and whimper as her fingers worked with renewed frenetic vigor on her cute, hot-pink, moist pussy, her juices leaking and coating her inner thighs as well as dripping onto the sheets below her.

"S-Shaaa...S-SHAIYA-SAAAAAN~!"

In the end, Moena couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the self-stimulation any longer and she came, she hit an orgasm that made her toes curl and white to momentarily blind her vision. (When had she closed her eyes?) And as she hit her sensual peak, even as she kept working her fingers with urgency on her hot and squirting flower, her Angel Heart broach pulsed urgently.

Moena, upon coming down from her masturbation induced high, suddenly and simultaneously realized two important things. Firstly, that she had transformed into her Angel form because of her orgasm, something she wasn't aware could happen, and secondly, and more importantly, that she was no longer alone on her bed.

Moena gasped as she felt a gloved hand upon her bare hip, another on her equally bare shoulder.

"S-Shaiya-san!" Moena, now Angel Blade, willed herself not to flip out, not to flail her arms like crazy and perhaps even fall off the bed, anything that might make her look like a fool before Angel Ender, who lay next to her and whose hands were gently caressing her hip, tracing her gloved fingers on the warm, soft skin there, as well as giving Angel Blade's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Well, more like Angel Ender, Blade. Heh, you gave me a huge scare just now~!" The spectacular blonde cooed and Blade could very easily tell Ender was smiling from ear to ear. The bashful brunette couldn't fight the urge to cover her face in her own gloved hands.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sh-Shaiya-san, I-I mean, Ender! I'm so sorry, I, I...!" Angel Blade was near tears.

Thankfully, Angel Ender knew what to do. She moved her hand from Blade's shoulder to her lips, pushing her index and middle finger against the soft, plush, soft-pink lips of Angel Blade.

"It's Ok, Blade. Thank you for wanting to protect me. I want to protect you too...both of you, you and Moena~"

Then, Angel Ender took her hands, shifting to push a cleverly-hidden button on both her and Angel Blade's helmets.

"H-Hah?!"

Blade gasped and uttered in shock as the two stunningly-beautiful ladies' Angel headgear vanished into thin air with a hissing sound.

"W-wait, how?" Moena asked as her vision was suddenly turned from emerald to full color, before her questions were silenced by Ender's lips coming into direct contact with her own.

Her radiantly rose pink eyes shot open like a camera shutter, her heart hammering in her chest and her body tensed all at once.

Ender seemed to take these actions as a sign of reluctance, after a few more moments of kissing, broke it to inquire as to what was wrong.

"Blade...Moena, what is it? What's wrong?" Ender voiced her inquiry, tenderly caressing Blade's cheek with one hand and seeking out the brunette's hand with the other, eventually taking it and giving her palm a few soothing rubs with her thumb.

Long, chocolate-brown hair framing her face beautifully where she rested on the pillow, Angel Blade looked as beautiful and sexy as she did fragile and shy, a bashful maiden confused for being this exposed to her crush under such intimate circumstances.

"S-Shaiya-san...I...I want to protect you the most because...because..." Moena in Angel form gulped, her eyes wavering. "If...if you and I are going to make love here and now...then...please, just...you have to know..." Angel Blade closed her eyes and placed her free hand on her huge chest, her fist clenched, arming herself with courage like she had done many times before in her brief time as an Angel.

"Hm? Yes, sweetie~?" The helmet-less Angel Ender cooed with an encouraging smile and gaze.

"I love you, I love you so much Shaiya-san, and after everything that has happened, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to any of you, especially since we nearly lost aunt Kyoka."

"Moena, I love you too. And because I love you, understand that I chose to become Angel Ender of my own will, and I accept any danger that comes with it. And if it helps, I think I have a better chance of fending off some monsters than Kyoka does."

Seeing that Moena was somewhat convinced, but not enough to not attempt protest, Shaiya decided to meet in the middle, so to speak, "How about we set up a com system of sorts, so that we can regularly check in, what way if something goes wrong, we'll all immediately know?"

Moena was still unsure, but she decided to agree for now with a nod, Ender smiling at her, "Great! Now, about that lovemaking you mentioned earlier~!"

Moena's beautiful face bordered on adorable, all things considered, as her cheeks went ablaze with a hot blush, the teenager-in-adult form turning her gaze away from Angel Ender's amused and mischievous, lustful blue gaze.

"Y-Yes...I...I was just, you know, um...in t-the heat of the mo-moment and I-yaaah~!" Moena tried to worm her out of this, but she knew she had no hope of escaping, and really, deep inside, she relished in it, when Ender let go of Blade's hands and confidently grabbed two handfuls of Moena's now huge breasts, gleefully squeezing, kneading and playing with the large, fleshy tits and Shaiya smirked and silenced Moena's embarrassed cries of pleasure via a deep, hot kiss.

The spectacular blonde Angel System user grinned into her kiss with the young brunette, her sweet, adorable-sexy junior, when she shifted to straddle Angel Blade's hips and moved her hands and fingers to suddenly twist Moena's large, hot-pink nipples, eliciting another beautiful cry from the girl, a cry that was swallowed by Shaiya through their deep, passionate smooch.

Moena's brain may as well have been hooked into a power plant, because the pleasure that zapped through her brain was as abundant as it was ceaseless.

Her limbs almost instinctively wrapped themselves in one way or another around the buxom blonde that straddled her, her eyes closed in a blissful joy that Moena didn't even know was possible.

Moena's moans almost gave way to protestations after Shaiya suddenly ceased the teasing of her sakura-shade of pink nipples, but her moans returned anew and amplified once she felt the equally perfect pink lips of her newfound lover wrap around a hypersensitive nub that topped off her breast.

Angel Blade cradled Angel Ender in her chest with an arm around her shoulders and a hand on her ass, squeezing and groping the bountiful, firm flesh there as Shaiya sucked on one delectable nipple and then, switched to give the same oral treatment to the neglected, hard peak, back and forth, sucking hard at times, sucking softly and flicking her tongue over the nipple, other times trailing lazy circles on the perfect, large areolae.

Shaiya was an absolute master of breast play, and she was having the time of her life worshipping her sweet and adorable-sexy leader.

"Shhhaaaiya-saan...I...aahhh, feels good, my boobs...they, my oppai feel so good...aaahh~! Gonna...I'm...I'm clo-closeee...!" Moena whimpered, her head thrown back and her torso arched forward to practically smother a giggling Shaiya's face in her enormous breasts.

And then...Angel Ender stopped.

She stopped and pulled Angel Blade in for another deep, lascivious kiss.

"Chu~ Hah, hah...Blade, Moena-chan, turn around, and bend* over!" Shaiya breathed against Moena's bruised lips.

Moena was too drunk from her previous pleasure to argue or even articulate a remotely coherant response, turning herself around, her peach like ass thrust into the air towards Shaiya as she leaned her head down into her pillows. She didn't know or care what was about to happen, because she had faith that Shaiya would be sure to make this an experience she would never forget.

Shaiya smirked as she took in that perfectly-formed tush in front of her, running her tongue lovingly up and down the firm and full cheeks of her dear brunette's ass, before kissing the little pucker between her cheeks.

Before Moena could protest about being kissed quite literally on her asshole, she felt the long, hot, moist snake that could have been nothing else but Shaiya's gifted tongue making its way into the unprepared petals of her pussy.

Moena's gloved hands grasped the sheets under her in a white knuckled spasm of ecstasy that almost made her fall off the mental edge, her sanity whittling away bit by bit as Shaiya utterly massaged the insides of her pussy with that gifted tongue of hers.

Angel Blade bit her lip, bit her pillow, shook her head back and forth, her rich-chocolate tresses almost whipping her in the face with her fast motions as Shaiya's incredibly-talented tongue in her gushing, hot pussy kept taking her ever-higher on the ladder to ecstasy, an orgasm no doubt approaching like a hot tidal wave as Shaiya devoured her pussy, licked the slit up and down, kissed the hard clit, dove back in, face buried in her ass as Angel Ender ate out Angel Blade with urgency.

The spectacular blonde even groaned, moaned and purred into her oral treatment, thus sending additional vibrations into Moena's super-hot pussy.

Then, Angel Ender once again stopped and pulled back, gave Blade's butthole another kiss and then slapped her ass cheeks.

 **"Cum for me, Moena~!"**

She demanded and then, dove back into Angel Blade's gushing flower with a vengeance.

Then, Angel Blade came, and she came hard, screaming Angel Ender and Shaiya's name repeatedly, in a frenzy of white-hot pleasure that shot through her body, tore through her insides like a rush of heat.

When the brunette Angel had finally come down from her orgasmic high and her eyes fluttered open again, she found herself on her back on the bed, and much to her surprise, shock and arousal, she found herself face-to-pussy with Shaiya, the blonde's long legs, encased in knee-high, high-heeled boots on either side of Moena's head, and her womanhood was right there, cute, hot-pink, with a neatly-trimmed, cute little tuft of pubic hair that proved without any shadow of a doubt that Angel Ender was a natural blonde.

"Haah, hah, S-Shaiya-san…I…w-wha…?!" Moena moaned, completely mesmerized by the beautiful, delicious-looking pussy mere inches away from her lips. Angel Ender giggled and looked back at Moena by looking down and between her thighs, the ladies' gazes connecting through the valley of each other's cleavage.

"Blade, Moena-chan…hah, hah, please…please, lick my pussy like I did yours…please. My body…I'm burning up. I need you inside me, Moena-chan~!" Shaiya urged her with her voice as well as a wiggle of her hips, basically shaking her ass in Angel Blade's face, the motion sending thin strings of pussy juice dripping down on Moena's chin and lower lip.

"I…I…" Moena gulped and then, she closed her eyes, just to get her bearings and steel her resolve. She loved Shaiya and the blonde had just given her an earth-shattering orgasm. It was only fair that she return the favor in this 69 position, and plus, what other expression love was more intimate and more symbolic than this? Angel Blade, Moena, loved her partner, her teammate, Shaiya, Angel Ender.

Angel Blade opened her eyes and gave a firm nod. She took her hands and raised them, slapping them firmly on Angel Ender's spectacular ass, getting a firm, unwavering grip on those sweet, plump, pale cheeks.

"Yes, Shaiya-san! I love you!"

And then, Angel Blade wasted no time. She didn't play around. She didn't take her time getting used to it. She just dove right in, her lips open and tongue darting out, planting her lips hungrily on Shaiya's glistening, pink folds and penetrating that beautiful Angel pussy with her tongue as far as she could reach.

Moena's reward was a sweet, beautiful cry of white-hot pleasure coming from Shaiya, the blonde throwing her head back as the cry of bliss tore from her throat at the sudden all-out sensual assault on her womanhood on behalf of Moena and her lips and tongue. Shaiya too remembered that a 69 went both ways, and thus she fought to get her bearings back (Blade's lips and tongue were incredible! The girl was an absolute natural!) and then, she took Angel Blade's thighs (clad in her signature crimson thigh-high boots) idly playing with the garter straps, and then, spread them nice and wide.

In no time at all Angel Blade let out a proverbial cacophony of pleasure all into Angel Ender's pussy as a result of the blonde's incredibly-talented lips and tongue inside her own hyper-sensitive, squirting womanhood.

The two women creating this breath-taking vision of loveliness that was Angel Blade and Angel Ender enjoying a 69 gave it their all to bring their partner to orgasm, their hands on one another's ass and thighs, their faces buried in each other's pussies as they viciously ate each other out with incredible hunger, and their fingers every so often poking at each other's puckered holes between their sweet ass cheeks.

Eventually, the two spectacular women couldn't take anymore stimulation. Their tongues numb and lips and beautiful faces smeared with each other's nectar, Angel Blade and Angel Ender screamed each other's names and gripped each other's thighs for dear life as they rode orgasm together, riding the tidal wave of bliss on top of the other, letting out soft, long moans and coos as they came down from the heights of pleasure.

When it was over, Angel Ender slumped, flopped next to Angel Blade, the two women facing opposite directions, breathing ragged breaths, relishing in the gentle, warm afterglow of orgasm.

"Hah…haah…hah, Shaiya-san…please… _more~!"_

The blonde smiled from her position and lifted herself with her arms, giving the brunette woman a soft smile and a loving look. Angel Blade returned Angel Ender's smile and the two moved, rearranged their positions for one final effort to bring this night of lovemaking to its end.

Moena, no, Blade gripped her lover's hips as they slid into perfectly-pleasing positions, facing each other just right, their legs splayed and overlapping each other as they brought their hyper-sensitive cores into direct, euphoria-inducing contact.

Ender was in roughly equivalent bliss, though she had a little more resilience to the pleasure she was feeling, enough to pull the brunette she was currently in mid-pussy grind with into a kiss that brought their mouths and breasts into just as intimate a connection as their rapidly swelling clits.

The brunette's bed creaked with the movements of their super-hot, hyper-sensitive bodies as they indulged in this passionate tribadism, their breasts bouncing and mashing into one another, their diamond-hard nipples leaving warmth in their wake as their huge breasts rubbed together just like their lips, and lower lips, did in the most intimate of hot, wet caresses.

Eventually, despite how deep and passionate and hot their lip lock was, the two stunningly-beautiful heroines had to break the kiss to appease their burning lungs.

They gazed into each other's eyes as they ground their pussies further, harder, faster with each impact of delicious, hot and slick friction, panting and gasping and moaning in each other's faces.

Angel Ender tenderly cupped Angel Blade's blushing, soft cheek in her gloved hand and each woman lost herself in her partner's eyes, those shimmering pools of chocolate-brown and emerald-green as they began to lose themselves to one another's touch, their tribadism only increasing in pace with no sign of slowing down until they came, and they **needed** to reach climax together.

Both women were utterly unaware of the fact that their Angel Systems were both glowing, Blade's glowing a dull pink from her choker's heart-shaped pendant, Ender's right fist glowing a faint gold as they two got closer and closer to the inevitable plunge that was their mutual orgasm.

"M-Moena~!" "Shaiya~!" the two shouted in unison as they crested the peak of their pleasure, their fall down the mountain of passion causing an avalanche of relentless euphoria.

The two orgasming women kept grinding their lower bodies together, kept rubbing their pussies against each other even as they rode the high of white-hot pleasure that tore deliciously through their magnificent, curvaceous bodies as they came together, thus extending their blissful high just for a few, eternal, blissful seconds.

When it was over, Angel Blade and Angel Ender, Moena and Shaiya, one and the same, both collapsed on their backs, exhaustion from all this incredible lovemaking hitting full on, their magnificent bodies glistening in the light of the full moon with a thin sheen of sweat and just blissful satisfaction.

Eventually, Angel Blade's whole body glowed a bright pink as the young woman's Angel transformation dispelled and there lay, exhausted, satisfied and happy and in love, Moena with a deep blush on her adorable face and half-lidded eyes that gazed at her older partner with adoration.

Shaiya returned the sweet smile on Moena's face and, after undoing her transformation and going back to her civvie form, she shifted to cradle the petite brunette in her arms, happily letting Moena bury her face in her amazing breasts and nuzzle the warm, soft, fleshy globes while wrapping her arms around Shaiya.

The two didn't share a word, even if they wanted to say anything, their mutual lack of breath and hoarse throats from their multiple moans made it quite hard to articulate anything more complex than basic grunts.

The two hadn't realized it, but in their coital bonding, their Angel Systems had forged a sort of background telepathic link. They couldn't read each other's minds, not entirely, they could just feel what each other felt.

Needless to say, the combination of their strenuous lovemaking and the pleasure it gave them both made a telepathic feedback loop, doubling their exhaustion and passion in tandem.

Passing into the land of dreams while wrapped in the other's arms, they spent the night together in and out of their excursion with the Sandman together, happily, finally, united.

 **~FIN~**

 **Ok, first of all: Omega-kun, thank you for indulging me and writing this little piece with me~ I couldn't have done it without you, man. : 3**

 **And second...This was friggin' awesome to write with you~! "O"**

 **Omega-kun: Much the same mi hermano =3. Although now that I think of it... we've probably made more content for Angel Blade in the past 2-3 years than Masami Obari has as of late.**

 **...dude, that's a weeee bit o' a sick burn, innit? Harsh! LOL**

 **Omega-kun: Hey, if Obari wants to fix that, new Angel Blade anytime now please!**

 **...I second that. What do you think, guys and girls and perverts alike?**

 **In any case, we hope that you good fellas enjoyed this little piece of Angel Blade and Angel Ender passion and here's hopin' you'll reward our efforts with a nice and long and detailed review, yeah~? : 3**

 **It's a fair trade, isn't it, Omega-kun?**

 **Omega-kun: More than enough. And if you don't review, my kitten BB-chan will cry!**

 **Yeah! Don't make BB-chan teh kitteh cry! Q.Q**

 **So, all of that said, Omega-kun, thank you. Twas an absolute pleasure, writing this with you~ :3 Till next time, folks~! Stay beautiful and stay perverted! 8D**

 **Omega-kun: Likewise, and hope to see you all very soon!**


End file.
